JTHM in SuperJail!
by ShadowCat98
Summary: An error leads to a homicidal woman who thought herself uncatchable being held in Superjail. Follow her odd adventures as she tries to escape and continue with her "job".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome to the begining of Jenny's story. A little warning: considering what this fic is being based off of and where events take place in here, there will be language and there will be gore(but perhaps not graphically detailed). Now, on to the story.

_**CHARACTER BIOS**_

NAME: Jenny 'Nny' Marionette C.

AGE: 24 RACE/SEX: Looks Hispanic/Female

APPEARANCE: Short black hair with blue tinge, hair covers right eye completely, kind of spiky/curled ends. Tall and sickeningly thin, standing at 5'8'' and weighs 100 lbs. Light tan skin tone hints at Hispanic heritage. Bright green eyes. In case her name isn't a clue, she is the TWIN (not lover) of the World's Most Beloved Head Wound Recipient, Johnny 'Nny' C. Therefore, she is like a female version of him.

CLOTHES: Most of her shirts have alternating color horizontal striped sleeves. Black trench coat that reaches mid-calf. Dark colored skinny jeans, sometimes ripped. Steel toe cloven black boots that go a little past the knee, has buckles up the front.

PERSONALITY: As long as you're not an asshole, she won't really pay you any attention. She dislikes people in general, finding them almost all to be assholes. She is a sugar addict, her main drink of choice is Cherry Doom Brain-Freezies or Cherry Fiz-Wiz as a substitute. She absolutely CAN NOT STAND the word "Wacky" and will usually disembowel anyone who uses it around her or in description of her. She has three Head-Voices that represent certain sides of her personality, the first being the Dough-Girls; Psycho Doughgirl (Dee) the suicidal one, and Ms. Fuck (Effie) the homicidal one, as well as Nail-Kitty (Kitty) the rational one and the closest thing to a conscience Jenny has. She is a Homicidal Maniac with random suicidal episodes. She has never been caught, but people who miraculously survive her rampages know her as "Bloody Mari". She despises sleep, for she feels it dissolves what certainty she has left of her sanity, as well as physical contact.

SPECIAL: A description of Jenny's Head-Voices.

NAME: Psycho Doughgirl aka Dee

APPEARANCE: One of the sadistically painted Styrofoam Pillsbury Dough-Person 's Jenny has. She has a white hat with skulls on it, a white dress-ish shirt with black and white sleeves (the word "FUCK" is boldly stated on the front), black boots that reach her mid-calf and white-light gray tights. She has short(almost shoulder length) black hair that falls across her forehead into her left eye, somewhat 50's styled. She has swirls in her eyes, eyelashes and three black tear streaks under each eye. On her nose area appears to be black cat whiskers, two on each side of a dot in the middle. Lastly, it appears she has black painted lips.

PERSONALITY: She is the depressive side of things. Her goal is to get Jenny to kill herself in order to free their master from it's prison inside one of the walls of the shack Jenny lives in. She wishes to be reclaimed, while her twin, Ms. Fuck, wishes to keep the beast imprisoned by using Jenny long enough until they have enough energy to be "real".

NAME: Ms. Fuck aka Effie

APPEARANCE: The other sadistically painted Pillsbury Dough-Person Jenny has. She has a black hat with ghosts on it, a black and white stripped dress-ish shirt with black sleeves (the sign "Z?" is boldly stated on the front), black boots that reach her mid-calf and dark gray tights. She has short(almost shoulder length) white hair that falls across her forehead into her right eye, somewhat 50's styled. She has plain blood red eyes, eyelashes, and black lines that run around her eye in a stitched/sun pattern, a single arrow is at the corners of both her eyes. On her nose area there appear to be just two little lines. Lastly, it appears as if her lips are stitched, similar to the lines on her eyes.

PERSONALITY: She is the manic homicidal side of things. Her goal is to keep her master imprisoned in the wall long enough with human blood achieved by Jenny to become real and detach herself and her twin from servitude. Her twin, Psycho Doughgirl, however wishes to be reclaimed by said master.

NAME: Nail-Kitty aka Kitty

APPEARANCE: A blue furred cat that Jenny bought at a pet store, fed once, then nailed to a wall. It appears she has X's in each of her eyes. There is a large nail petruding from her chest.

PERSONALITY: She is Jenny's closest thing to a conscience. Unlike the Dough-Girls', she actually cares for Jenny without some selfish goal. She tries her hardest to keep her from killing herself and that she behaves somewhat decently. She is one of the few people/things Jenny has any positive feelings for.

NAME: Tess "Eep" Cassel

AGE: 4 RACE/SEX: Caucasian/Female

APPEARANCE: She is small for her age, mainly because of the fact most food she has to eat is food-poisoned. She has black hair that goes to her shoulder blades usually worn in low pigtails and bangs that cover her forehead to her eyebrows. She is pale, and has huge chocolate brown puppy eyes.

CLOTHES: She wears casual clothing most of the time. In the future, she will be forced to wear girly dresses.

PERSONALITY: Tess is a very nice, quiet, and shy girl, despite what she goes through. Everyone her age bullies her for unknown reasons, her only "friends" are her Homicidal Neighbor Jenny, the Anti-Christess Pepper, and Scree, her ragged teddy-bear. Her home life isn't much better, her father is doped out on pills most times (He's usually so out of it, he can't even remember her) and her mother works a crap job in order to feed her (She usually always points out to Tess that she wasn't wanted and has ruined her life). Despite all of this, Tess strives to make her parents happy and to make friends. She usually ignores Scree's claims that her parents' don't love her and that she should set things on fire. Tess is usually always scared, and when surprised, will make an "EEP!" sound, earning her nickname.

SPECIAL: A description of Scree, Tess' bear.

NAME: Scree

APPEARANCE: A rugged brown teddy-bear with a bow on top of her head, eyelashes, and a wide smile. After Tess' first encounter with Jenny over bactine, Jenny hacked her apart. Since Tess' parents virtually hate her, she had to sew Scree up herself, leaving messy stitches across her body.

PERSONALITY: Scree has claimed to Tess in a dream that she is a trauma sponge, soaking up the young girl's fears into herself. She appears to be a Head-Voice like Jenny's Kitty and Dough-Girls. She constantly tells Tess to do evil things and that her parents don't love her. She is mostly ignored on those things. Apparently, Scree dislikes Jenny, and must have been heard by said woman, because it was then that Jenny hacked her to pieces the first time they met, in Tess' bathroom over a bottle of bactine.

**xXJTHM In SuperJail!-Chapter 1: Jenny, The Homicidal ManiacXx**

A tall, sickeningly thin siloette wondered down the mostly abandoned city sidewalk. The street corners were filled with disgusting looking women in bawdy outfits looking to make a dollar for their next pill, members of the so-called 'cool' crowd were herding to clubs, alcoholics stumbled in and out of bars, and wanna-be killers and rapists lurked in the shadows of abandoned allyways hoping for their next victom. An average night in this city, though the figure wasn't certain _which_ city that was.

The shadowy being sneered at all the filthy people it crossed as it headed toward it's destination, the local 24/7 convenience store.

It let out a relieved breath as it entered the empty store. Flourescent lights revealed a black-clad woman with short(almost shoulder-length) bluish-black hair that had curled spiky ends with some covering her right eye. Her exposed eye was a bright green. She had pale tan skin that hinted at a hispanic heritage. Her clothes consisted of a long black trenchcoat opened to reveal a black shirt with horizontal black and white striped sleeves and a large white box down the front that had a grinning feminine smiley-face, the words 'SMILE, YOU BITCH!' proudly displayed, black skinny jeans with several tears, and black knee-high cloven steel-toed boots with shiny buckles down the front.

The clerk looked up at her indifferently from his PatheticBoy magazine for a moment before returning his gaze to the pornographic rag.

The woman went back to the snack section and got to work loading her arms with numerous sweets before leaving the pile on the checkout counter. "That isn't all yet," she informed the man behind the counter, only recieving a grunt in response.

She headed over to the beverage center, making a bee-line for the Brain-Freezy machine. Three flavors were displayed, but she didn't give the other two more than a glance before getting a large cup and filling it with Cherry Doom...

...Or attempting to. The frozen beverage never sloshed into the awaiting cup.

"Hey! There's something wrong with your Freezy machine!" she called to the clerk, coming to stop in front of the counter.

"Nothing's wrong with it. We turn the machine's off at 2am." the clerk replied boredly.

"Oh?" the woman said sadly. Her previous excitment for her treats was replaced with a saddened expression. In fact, a solitary tear fell from her covered eye. "Then that's it. No stopping it now. I'm going to kill myself. Yes..."

Suddenly, her green eyes turned a bloody red. She hopped up on the counter in a flash, reaching for the clerk's throat. "And I'm taking you with me, you self-appointed beverage dictator!"

"Get back! I HAVE A GUN!" the clerk shrieked, backing up against the wall in an attempt to get away from the mad-woman.

"You mean _this_ one? Under the counter; not a very smart place to hide a gun you know," she smirked cruelly and glared at the trembling man. "Now, I want you to know that I hate these things and only touch them for really important things; mainly myself."

The woman stood back slightly from him and cocked the gun. "The world would be so much nicer if people only used guns on themselves," she sighed.

"Then don't shoot me! C'mon, woman! It's only a Brain-Freezy! It's not worth killing anyone!"

"You hole! That's just a part of it! A minor lump in a sea of shit! And I'm sick of this! Let's go!"

"Wait! I'll just turn the machine back on! It'll only take a few minutes, and you can have a Freezy _for FREE_!" The man's reasoning was useless.

"NO! The moments' gone! It's memory! I wanted it then! Now I'll just have the memory of yet another thing I didn't get! Another hope unfulfilled! And that _fucking Freezy_ was just a reminder of everything! That familiar disappointment! It's just not nice!"

"Then just kill yourself! DON'T KILL ME!" His begging was just as useless.

"Here's the deal, my friend. I'm alone. _Any_ happiness in my life is only a brief prelude to the tiresome descents into levels of Hell even a convenience store clerk could NEVER imagine! I don't want to die the way I've lived. I want a companion in this. So put on a happy face. Let's make this pleasent," she pressed the barrel to his head.

"Stop! The cameras! The security camaras have seen you! If you kill me, you'll get caught! HA!" The man was laughing with his relief.

"Now THAT would be something, though it it's not likely. You see I NEVER get caught. Not even if I tried, I don't think it's possible, but let's not get into _that_," the woman smirked insanely. She brought in a deep breath through her nose, readying for their demise, and caught wind of a foul odor.

"PHEE-YOO! What the HELL is that _smell_!?" Her gaze went to the man cowering on the floor. She sneered in disgust.

"Tch! You just dropped dooky-dogs in your pants, didn't you?! Embarrassing, to make your final exit with a pant-load of shit!" she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"And with those last words..._we depart_." With that, the clerk's life was ended, his brains splattering across the wall.

"Wait up, I'm right behind you," she placed the gun to her own head. She closed her eyes and braced herself for her final act...

Just to hear the hollow _click, click, click_ as she pulled the trigger. "Whuh?"

"SHIT! Only ONE bullet!? And I used it on somebody _else_?! Damn! Oh, DAMN! Oh..." her rant tracked off when she caught sight of the fridge section. "Oh, wow! Fiz-Wiz! CHERRY Fiz-Wiz! I didn't know they had Fiz-Wiz! Whee-hee!" she giggled, grabbing her beverage and bagged snacks. She was on her way out before she remembered something.

She carelessly tossed a $20 bill and some change to the dead body behind the counter, then continued on her merry way home.

**xXLater-House 666 on Vasquez AvenueXx**

The woman returned to her home with a satisfied smile. Her 'home' was a rundown looking shack with the address '666' hanging by the door. It didn't look like much above ground, but there were many hidden floors down in the 'basement'. Future victoms were locked in seperate cell-like rooms going through horrid tortures that she deemed just for their crimes. But it was all for _**that**_wall.

She had to keep a certain wall in her basement wet with fresh human blood. To keep...whatever it was from breaking through. It sounded like a moose, but her curiousity was not so much to find out what it truly was. The clerk would suffice for a new coat for a day or two.

She shut the door behind her with her foot and dumped her bag of goodies in a black dufflebag by the beat-up old couch full of an assortment of other things, mainly snacks. She not only had homicidal/suicidal tendencies and a sugar addiction, she also had a case of paranoia...

"Oh, Jenny! You're back with more paint!" and head-voices.

The woman, now revealed as Jenny, turned to the hanging figures seen through the door to what was most likely a bedroom. There were two styrofoam Pillsbury Doughgirls standing on opposite ends of a broken square vanity mirror on top of a dresser in equally poor condition. They were painted with crazed, sadistic personalities by Jenny herself as a recreational art project.

The one who had just spoken had a black chef's hat with white spirits. Her clothes consisted of a black and white horizontally striped shirt-dress with a black 'Z?' emblazened on her chest with long black sleeves, a white ascot-thing, dark grey tights, and shin high black boots. There was a black sun/stich looking design around each of her plain red eyes that also had eyelashes and an arrow design at the corner of each eye. White 50s styled looking hair fell across her forehead into her right eye. On her nose area there appeared to be just two little vertical lines. It appeared as if her lips were stitched, similar to the lines on her eyes. She was Ms. Fuck, Effie for short, the homicidal personality.

Jenny's mood soured then, hoping that maybe ignoring the little nuisances would make their voices disappear. She had no such luck.

The other figure frowned at the child sand bucket of red substance in Jenny's hand. She had a white hat with skulls. Her clothes consisted of a white shirt-dress with long black and white horizontally striped sleeves that had the word 'FUCK' in bold black letters on her chest, a black ascot-thing, pale grey tights, and black shin high boots. Her hair was like that of her twin, only black and falling into her left eye. Her eyes were white with black swirls and had eyelashes with black tear streaks under each eye. On her nose area were two whiskers on either side of a dot opposed to her twin's two simple and boring vertical lines. It also appeared as if she had black painted lips, again oppisite to her twin's stitched style. She was Psycho Doughgirl, Dee for short, the suicidal personality who had recently had a hold on Jenny.

"You have become like those who you hate and kill, Jenny. The whole lot of you humans are monsters. No one will _care _for you. No one will _help_ you. No one will _LOVE _you. Your only chance for salvation is to kill yourself. End all these lonely nights, these terrible crimes. You have the means and the will to do so. You have the tools to become your own executioner!"

"Fool! Be silent, be silent! Not long now and we won't even need her anymore!" Effie hissed at her twin.

"Never! I will fulfill our task, our master's wish! With or without your help, traiter!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP!? I WAS IN A GOOD MOOD!" Jenny shouted over the fueding doughgirls, not actually hearing their words' meaning ...or caring for that matter.

They ignored her and continued their verbal cat fight, their only means to express their hatred for each other being words. Jenny sighed, and frustratedly stomped down the stairs to paint the wall.

When she came back up from the depths of the basement, the two were still figuratively at each others' throats. She glared at them as she went into the bathroom.

She looked in the dirty, cracked mirror at her reflection. Dark purple bags were under her eyes from refusal to sleep for weeks on end. That was nothing new. There was some blood and brain matter on her face and collar from the clerk.

She wet a wash cloth with hot water and soap and started furiously scrubbing away at her face, wanting to be rid of the filth that came from another person. She would have preferred to have taken a shower, but bloody limbs still occupied the tub. She would have to clean that up tomorrow.

She walked back into the living area and threw herself on the old couch. It creaked under her barely existant weight, but didn't fall out from under her.

"Just ignore them, Nny," a third voice called out to her, much softer and nicer than the deceptive tones used by the doughgirls. She looked up at the speaker. A small preserved blue furred cat was nailed to a post near the fueding doughgirls. Nail-Kitty, Kitty for short, the rational personality and the only one Jenny was sure she could call friend.

"You already know that I've tried to, Kitty. It's not working like it used to, they've gotten louder."

"I know..." it sounded like she meant to say more, but was unsure of it. Like she didn't completely trust a rumor she had heard but was determined to figure out the truth herself before spreading it herself.

Jenny sighed, her frustrations slowly leaking out to make room for boredom. She turned on the old T.V. set with bunny ears for antenna to find something to watch(that wasn't a sitcom or reality television) and cure the settling boredom. Maybe she'd get lucky and that comercial she liked where the whole family got diarreha would be on.

Suddenly the T.V. went blank.

"The Hell?" Jenny sat up. She knew the T.V. was still on, and the old thing hadn't clunked out so far. The screen was just blank blackness.

While she was distracted, the Doughgirls' managed to get down from their dresser and free Nail-Kitty. They had gathered enough of their food source to move on their own, but were careful not to do so in front of the insane human. As for the reason they freed Kitty, considering they all shared a mutual hatred for each other...well perhaps they just enjoyed thwarting her attempts to stop them. They hid themselves in the dufflebag by the couch, silently zipping it shut. They sensed something major was about to happen, something that would require a brief holiday from the house, much to the enjoyment of Dee and the apprehension of Effie.

After a few minutes, the black screen was replaced with a smiling green metric face.

"The HELL!?" Jenny shouted in shock, her eyes widening. On paranoid instinct, she dove for the dufflebag and slung it over her shoulder firmly. She was about to run out the door when metallic tentacles wrapped around her, trapping her arms at her sides.

Looking back over her shoulder, Jenny saw the television turn into a white tombstone shaped robot. It's happy green face was now replaced with an angry red one.

She struggled uselessy as it flew through the roof of her house, leaving a rather large hole. Hopefully it didn't rain before she got back.

Next door, in a two story house in slightly better condition, a loud "EEEEEEPPPPPP!" sounded from one of the residents. It was the little neighbor girl, Tess, known to Jenny as Eep because of her frightened scream...and the girl was usually always frightened.

Jenny glared up at the robot for scaring her little friend awake this late at night...or was it early morning? Either way, she was pissed about it. If her arms weren't trapped and they weren't miles above the ground, she would have destroyed the thing without a thought.

Soon after, she passed out due to the blow to the head she recieved when crashing through the ceiling.

**~xXEnd of Chapter OneXx~**

**End A/N:** And that's the end of Chapter One. I'm not even sure if many SuperJail! fans on here know the Johnny the Homicidal Maniac comics written by Jhonen Vasquez. That is what Jenny is based on and Johnny will come to play a part as well in this, but for the most part this story takes place in and with the best prison known to man(which is why it is solely in this Archive and not the Crossover section). If you're curious, links to the comic are on my profile, as well as a link to my deviant account for character pictures.

That's about it, two reviews each chapter for the new one. Seems fair to me. Like any author, I require feedback in order to better myself and be assured people actually like this. Motivation is key to faster updates, but they likely won't be regular.

XD

Shadow


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to SuperJail!

**A/N: **Now for the moment we've all been waiting for. Jenny arrives at SuperJail and meets the staff and a certain pair of homosexual inmates.

**Disclaimer: **Forgot this last chapter. I don't own SJ! or JTHM, Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, and Ben Gruber own one and Jhonen Vasquez owns the other, as well as your immortal souls! I own Jenny, for the most part, and this rubbish you've decided to read. I would enjoy recieving your feedback on it so I can improve and hopefully give you a better reading experiance through this adventure. C'mon, I'll give you your own Warden tophat and a rainbow cupcake for your time! Just a few words of your honest opinion is all I ask!

**xXChapter Two: Welcome To SuperJail!Xx**

Jenny woke with a start. Being out of it and with her usual hatred for what sleep meant, she immediately thought (and _hoped_, actually) that last night's strange events were nothing but a dream. Sleep always disolved what certainty she had left.

The cold, constricting grip around her and the numbness in her arms slapped her back into the reality of what was going on now.

As she wiggled around to regain blood flow and feeling through her body, they were faced with a swarm of lavender clouds. The clouds seemed to join together to form a face before parting to let them through. A sudden flash of white light temporarily blinded her, but when her vision cleared, a volcano inside a larger volcano was revealed.

_"How could I possibly lose __more__ of my sanity?"_

While she was lost in her musings, she failed to notice that the robot had released her and she was now plummeting into a large funnel.

Before she realized what happened, all clothing but her black undergarments were yanked from her body by more metal tentacles. She was then forced into a black and white horizontally striped jumpsuit, similar to those in old prison movies, complete with a simalirlly striped cap. Jenny managed to save her dufflebag, and the contents of one of her trenchcoat pockets-a butcher knife and an old photograph. She hid the blade and photo within her jumpsuit, and placed a handful of candy in her pocket after replacing the dufflebag on her shoulder.

After going through a series of tubes, she landed-rather roughly-on her back in a meadow of sorts. There were flowers and luscious grass as far as she could see from her position, and an endless expanse of blue sky and sunshine above her that only had a few clouds drifting across it.

She was tempted to just lay there for eternity by herself. Away from the world's constant supply of assholes and the majority of her problems. She would miss Eep and Nail-Kitty, though, perhaps even Edna and Devin. Other than those souls though, what was there to keep her from staying here? Her hundreds of "victoms" would slowly starve, a fate they deserved really. What ever was behind her wall would eventually escape. She would regret not being able to get a glimpse of it, considering how much blood and work she put into keeping it imprisoned.

Jenny's thoughts drifted back to her little neighbor friend. The poor girl's parents weren't too good with the whole caring thing. Eep hardly had any toys or games, proof enough her mother only rarely bought them for her. The same mother that constantly reminded Eep of how much better off her own life would be without the girl-how she was a mistake that ruined her life. Jenny didn't know who was worse though, the emotionally abusive mother or the addict father. He was always so doped out on pills that he couldn't remember he even _had_ a daughter, much less her name. And that damned lying teddy-bear of hers, Scree! Always filling Eep's head full of lies and deception. Jenny knew that bear was like the doughgirls...well, it was more of a hunch, but a strong one.

Her mind was made up to find a way to escape the tempting meadow and return to her hated town, all just to ensure Eep's well-being.

When she finally stood, though, a rainbow randomly shot out of a solitary cloud, ending just a few feet away from her.

Jenny just stared at the bridge of color with a calculating gaze, catching sight of a black dot sliding down from the rainbow's starting point.

_"Oh joy, a unicorn mounted by leprachauns, no doubt." _she thought synically.

As the figure grew closer, however, it was obvious it was neither mythical creature, but rather a very oddly dressed man. All Jenny could make out so far was his choice of attire. A purple suit, pale yellow dress shirt, black dress shoes, a vermillion cummerbund and bowtie, large round yellow-orange tinted glasses, dark grey gloves, and all toped off with a purple top hat with a vermillion band around the base. It strangely reminded her of Willy Wonka.

The man finally came to a stop in front of her, allowing her to access the rest of his appearance. He was slightly taller than her, rather thin looking (but of a healthier weight than she). His eye color was hidden by his colored glasses, black hair peeked from under his hat, and a large toothy grin was on his face, revealing the gap in his teeth.

He took off his top hat as he formally bowed to her, the rainbow being sucked in as he did so.

"Well, hello there! I'm the Warden," he pointed his gloved finger at her then, annoyingly close to her face. "And you're the criminal! Welcome to SuperJail!" his last sentence was said while spreading his arms out wide, as if to give the name more grandure. One of Jenny's eyebrows went up in question. Was this man loony-tunes?

"Now, meet your new roommates!"

Jenny suddenly found herself out of the meadow and in a prison cell with two men. She looked at the two men she would be sharing a cell with for an undetermined amount of time.

One was white with a bald head and thick black moustache. The other was black, with what little hair he had on his head tied on top of it and also had a moustache, though it was thinner than the other man's. Both, she noticed,wore orange jumpsuits. That could be problematic in the future...

"Who the Hell is this?" the black man asked in a higher voice than she expected.

"Who cares, just another man," the white man replied, turning the page in his magazine.

Jenny scowled at that, her eyes flashing red for a moment. Sure, she lacked in the _chest area_ and her jumpsuit was baggy on her, but surely these men could tell themselves apart from women...right?

Then again, this was aparantly a male penitentiary, perhaps it would be better to pretend to be one. Her scowl faded a bit and she let out a puff of air. Just then she realized that the weight of her dufflebag was gone. _"Great, now staying here is sure to be an even worse Hell than I was previously in!"_

**xXChapter EndXx**

**End A/N: **Now 23 people have opened this document up, but not a single one has done anything else. I'm serious people, I need feedback. Things will get better, and Jenny is absolutely NOT A SUE! Just tell me what you think and what I should change/work on.


	3. Chapter 3: Living Arrangements

**A/N: **The staff are made aware of a certain complicated fact.

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red. Violets are red. I killed the gardener. I don't own that line, I got it from an Insanity Wolf meme. I also don't own SuperJail! or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, and Ben Gruber own the SJ! series and merchandising rights,etc. and Jhonen Vasquez owns JTHM and recieves the profits from it-which kinda means he partially owns Jenny? LOL no, she's mostly mine and so are Eep, her parents and all other technically gender-bent JTHM characters. I in no way profit from any of this, it is purely nonprofit entertainment for your brain-meats. Now that that legal rubbish is out of the way, on to what you actually care about in this!

**xXChapter Three: Living ArrangementsXx**

_**xXNext DayXx**_

Jenny was pacing the floor of the cell, trying to keep herself awake. She had nearly fallen asleep when she was laying in her bunk. Usually the arguments with her head-voices or killing sprees kept her up, added with the amount of sugar she consumed each day. But as far as she knew, the Doughgirls and Kitty were far away-still in their positions at her house. She was stuck in a prison, so it wouldn't benefit her much to go about killing everyone. And that handful of candy was long gone, along with her missing bag of supplies.

_"Damn it! That Warden must have taken it in the meadow!"_

Her "roommates", who she came to know as Jean and Paul-the gay couple, were sitting next to each other on the bottom bunk. Paul was watching her and Jean glanced up from his magazine occassionally.

After a few more minutes of that, Paul finally got up and stopped her pacing by placing his large hands on her thin shoulders.

"Jenny, you _need_ to get some sleep, sweetie." During the night, the three of them had properly introduced themselves. Jean and Paul promised to keep her secret from the other inmates, for the time being. Some of her candy had been a bribe. It was rather fortunate both men had an unsatisfied sweet tooth.

"No. I _dispise_ sleeping," Jenny had a steely determined glare in her sleep deprived eyes.

Before either of the men could retort, the door leading to the cell block opened and a masculine looking red-haired woman entered. The (wo)man's hair was pulled into a ponytail, and (s)he wore pointed red framed glasses with pink tint, completely blocking her eyes from view. (S)he had on a female guard's uniform, the skirt of which was insanely short and revealed a questionable bulge.

Now, size and numbers didn't usually intimidate Jenny-she had killed swarms of men much bigger and stronger-looking than herself with a _spork_-but this she-male was freaking _huge_. It'd probably be better to stay on these people's good side until she found a way out of this place. Of course, her already bad luck seemed to be rapidly deteriorating.

The woman came to a stop at their cell.

"The Warden wants to see the noob."

Paul removed his hands from Jenny's person and sat next to Jean again. Jenny just stood in place, staring suspiciously at the other woman-she had decided to just call the person a female. "Why?"

The red-head grunted,"How the Hell should I know, just get your ass out here."

Jenny frowned, not wanting to leave with the guard woman. As much as she wanted to escape this place, she didn't want to deal with the overly happy boss-man.

She didn't have much of a choice in the matter, as Alice-at least that's what here nametag said-grew annoyed and simply dragged the hispanic woman behind her by her wrist towards what she assumed was the Wackjob's office.

They arrived at an absurdly large office, infront of them some hundred feet away was an expensive looking wood desk and a high-backed chair, the back facing them. Next to that was a coat stand with a familiar cane and top hat on it. Behind that was a window wall that expanded floor to ceiling and wall to wall, the glass colored the same as the glasses of the man who owned it.

A short man was visible off to the side of the desk. His most prominent features were his large head topped with brown hair and his large moustache. His large forehead was lined with worry wrinkles, his dark eyes expressing an ever-present concern. He wore a brown suit, pale yellow dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a dark blue tie. He was apparantly discussing a serious matter with whoever was hiding behind the seat. Jenny was too far away to hear words, only see the short man's mouth move as they approached.

When they were a few feet away, the chair finally turned around with-no surprise-the Warden as it's occupier.

"Hello again!" Warden flashed a gap-toothed smile. "Are you enjoying your stay in SuperJail?"

Jenny managed a sarcastic smile in return despite wanting to manually rip the man's head from his body and bludgeon him with it, "Oh yes, it's always _so_ delightful being imprisoned." Oh, how she loved sarcasm.

The Warden spun around in his chair and laughed, "Fantastic!" Jenny walked up to his desk, Alice close behind and ready to restrain her.

"Now, why, pray tell, did you want to see me, _sir_?"

He grimaced and stopped his spinning to face her, "My assistant found something...interesting about you."

"Is that so?" Jenny looked at the nervous man mentioned, who was gripping some papers. Her unnerving gaze only managed to make him more nervous.

"Jared, tell our little friend the news."

Jared shuffled his papers before speaking, "W-Well," he said, "We figured out that you're not a man..."

"Really? Well that's news to me," Jenny mock gasped. Maybe there was a chance to get out of here sooner than anticipated.

Jared frowned and straightened his tie, "It turns out that you and the man we were trying to catch have commited very similar crimes..." he gulped as he began to read the list aloud. "Each charge has been commited over several dozen times. Assault, Assault with a deadly weapon, Murder in the first degree, Breaking and entering..."

"Now hold up. The only time I ever broke in somewhere was when I had to break my neighbors' window in to get bactine."

Everyone in the room gave her very odd looks. Jenny let out a puff of air, "Someone put up a fight before dying and I was out. Nothing quite brings out the zest for life like the thought of _impending death_."

**xXQue Flashback!-The Cassel HomeXx**

_"Daddy, I heard a noise," a little girl said in a small, frightened voice. The girl had black shoulder-blade length hair pulled into two low pigtails, large light chocalate colored eyes, and pale white skin. She was fairly small and thin for her age o four. She wore a long-sleeved light and dark blue vertically stripped nightgown and was clutching an old brown teddy bear close to her chest. The bear was apparently meant to be female if the light blue bow on it's head and the eyelashes on it's oval shaped, plain white eyes were any clue. A large, open mouthed smile showed off the single tooth the bear had in it's mouth. Even though the stuffed toy appeared cute, if anyone looked at it's face long enough they would begin to feel unnerved._

_ The girl stood in the doorway of a dark room, the only light source coming from the hallway. The light shined onto the queen sized bed, revealing only sweat-pant clad legs dangling over the side of the bed. "Daddy?"_

_ "Daddy's ignoring you, sweetie. Go bother your mother, she's in her study," the figure replied, his mind not fully there._

_ The girl frowned and shut the door to her parent's bedroom. "C'mon, Scree. Mommy will help us."_

_ There was a sudden, loud _crash_! that startled the girl into running to her mother's study door._

_ "Mommy, I'm scared. I heard noises! Mommy?" The girl peeked through the door at her mother._

_ The woman was hunched over a desk with a prehistoric computer and desk-lamp on it. Her hands were gripping each side of her head in stress, messing up her dark hair that was tied in a half-hearted low bun. "Daughter, we just moved here. You're just not used to the sounds of our new house," she sighed in agitation. "I'm busy right now. Working. That's all I ever seem to do now. I have to work to keep you alive, to feed you. I haven't smiled once since you were born. Go to sleep."_

_ "But I caaan't! I don't have any curtains on my windows and I feel like thing's are watching me! Please, Mommy, it's scary here. Scree hears sounds."_

_ "Your presence tires me. Go to your room and stay quiet, or else the 'things' will __hear__ you."_

_ "But Scree..." the girl held up her bear to attempt to get her point across. She was interrupted by her mother saying through gritted teeth, "Go to sleep."_

_ The girl's eyes got watery as she once again hugged her teddy bear close. "Yes, Mommy," she sighed. She shut the study door and began the trek back to her room._

_ "Let's go to my room, Scree. We'll hide under the blankets and maybe fall asleep __before__ we die." She began opening her door saying, "Here we are, Scr...uh..." Her window is shown broken open, glass all over her floor revealed by the moonlight leaking intp her room. Her smiley-faced wallpaper seemed particularly frightening because of it. "Mommy..." she whimpered._

_ A loud _smash_! made her turn quickly around, her eyes growing larger, if that were possible, with fright._

_ "The bathroom, Scree! There's something in the bathroom!" The bathroom closest to her room was the one containing all the noise._

_ "Let's be brave, Scree. We have to protect Mommy and Daddy," the girl determined. "Huh?" She seemed to listen to her bear for a second before replying, "No. You're wrong, Scree, they aren't bad people. They love me, they don't really mean it when they tell me to get kidnapped."_

_ The girl slowly reached out and opened the bathroom door. Thing's were being thrown across to room._

_ "WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BACTINE!?"_

_ "EEEK!" the girl screamed, catching sight of the intruder: a tall, skinny black haired lady dressed oddly, who was squeezing the toothpaste tube in her moment of fury._

_ "Oh...hello," the woman awkwardly waved at the girl. In an attempt to ease the little girl's fear, she crouched so she was more at eye level with her and introduced herself._

_ "My name is Jenny, but you can call me Nny for short. And who might you be?" the woman questioned gently, but her 'polite' smile scared the girl, who let out a high-pitched "Eep!"_

_ "Eep, huh? Well, okay. I don't mean to intrude, Eep, but where do you keep the bactine? Some of this blood is mine." She straightened up and continued rummaging through the cabinet again. Her exposed skin, being only her forearms to her fingertips, face and neck, were badly scratched and bleeding. "Wait, I found it...yeah, that's it."_

_ 'Eep' was still staring wide-eyed at the intruder, not realising she had dropped Scree. "Damn! That one really put up a struggle! Scraped me up like a cat on crack! Nothing quite brings out the zest for life in a person like the thought of their __impending death__." Jenny dumped the bottle of disinfectant on her head. "I see by the looks of you, that you understand," she smiled wickedly, wielding a jagged blade. Eep just continued her wide-eyed, fear-filled stare._

_ "Hey! Who's you're friend there?" Eep finally took notice that her friend was in the floor surrounded by mess. "Um...that's Scree," she said, pointing at the bear._

_ Jenny picked up the bear, smiling. Eep looked on with worry for her bear._

_ "Well, hello there, Scree! Nice to meet you! I am Nny. So, you're Eep's little friend, huh? Weeell, you're certainly a cute little bear-bear! Yes, you are! Yeeesss you are!"_

_ "Heehee!" Eep giggled at the woman's antics. Perhaps she had misjudged her and she wasn't as scary as she thought._

_ "Hmm? What's that, Scree? Mm,hmm. Yeeess. Hmm? Yeah, really? Uh,huh. Okaay. What's that? Hmmm..." After a pause, things took a turn for the terrifying. "WELL, FUCK YOU, MS. BEAR-BEAR! YOU SPEAK LIES! LIIIEES!" Jenny pointed accusingly at Scree, her face contorted in fury. Eep could do nothing but watch, mouth agape, at what happened next._

_ "STUFFED WITH PURE VENOM, YOU VILE, LINT INFESTED BITCH! HOW MANY MORE, LIKE YOU, ARE THERE!? HOW MANY MORE!? YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE THE THINGS I'VE ENDURED! AND ALWAYS AT THE HANDS OF SHIT LIKE __YOU__! YOU DON'T KNOW THE TRUTH!" With that, Jenny hacked away at the bear with her jagged blade._

_ She calmed down after a minute or two and realised what she had done. "Oh...um..." she handed the brutalized bear back to the girl, who was once again bug-eyed with her mouth agape._

_ "It's certainly getting late. I should go now. I'm so awake right now, I need to be out. C'mon, you can walk me out." Eep followed behind her in a daze to her room, looking over Scree's injuries. They stopped at the broken window when Jenny turned back to Eep._

_ "Sorry about the window, but I noticed it was locked. I don't suggest you ever lock it again. Well...later, and thanks for the disinfectant. It's been nice talking," Jenny crouched on the window sill, facing the girl. "But we'll have plenty of time for that. After all...we're neighbors now." Jenny grinned and back flipped off of the window sill, running to her own house._

_ "Mommy! Daddy!" Eep screamed, terrified out of her mind of the Scary Neighbor Lady._

_ "I don't hear you, honey!" and "You ruined my life!" were her only replies. That night, she didn't sleep much...at all._

**xxEnd FlashbackXx**

"It says here that you broke in countless times after that," Jared continued into the details of the charge.

"No, the little girl that lives there _let me _in after that," Jenny growled, trying her best to control her temper. Surely there was a difference between breaking in and being let in through a window. Hormonal teenagers did it all the time and never got in trouble over it, by the law that is.

"The...little girl?" Jared questioned her, beginning to fidget with his tie again as sweat poured down his large head.

"Yes, little girl. Eep is only four, I hardly think she's grown..." Jenny trailed off, noticing how the short man was looking at her. Her temper flared to dangerous heights.

"I. Am. Not. A. Pedophile! Basic physical contact with anyone disgusts me! The thought of being _sexually involved_, especially with a _child_, is enough to make me ill!"

Jared trembled under her heated glare. He swore he saw her eyes turn red! Jenny looked like an angry, cornered venomous snake, coiled and ready to strike.

"Jared! That's enough of your wacky accusations," the Warden gave a nervous sounding laugh as he glared at his assistant, trying to diffuse the tension in the air.

But that single word! That one five letter 'W' word, made Jenny strike. It probably would have been best for everyone if she was left to fume over being called a child molester.

In a flash barely noticible to the eye, Jenny had gripped the collar of the Warden's shirt and dragged him across his desk. The only knife in her possession at the moment was held dangerously close to his throat, so close that if he gulped, it would break skin and allow a trickle of blood down his throat.

Jared, Alice, and even Jailbot were at a loss for how to rescue their employer. One wrong move and the mad woman would surely kill him instantly. Like she had so many others before. Jared continued to sweat profusely, Alice was standing with tensed muscles, and Jailbot had an angry red frown on his metric face. They had no choice but to watch the scene unfold and hope for the best.

"I absolutely _loath _that word!" Jenny growled. "Wacky!? What the Hell kind of word is that!? Fewer words are as excruciatingly stupid! Fuck!" Yes, for Jenny did so hate that simple word. Many had lost their lives or were still going through tortures underground miles away for using that word, especially when it was applied to her.

"Nny! Don't do anything you'll regret!" a familiar voice called inside her head. Jenny faltered, only slightly, upon hearing it. It was Kitty's voice. Her voice of reason, the voice of her furry friend who was usually right on these things.

Taking the cat's advice into consideration, Jenny released the genuinely fearstruck Warden and threw her blade into the furthest wall before backing away five feet from the jail owner. Of course, she was still furious over the word and her current predicament, and grew even more so when Alice restrained her rather roughly.

"I don't suggest that any of you use that word around me again, lest you suffer a gruesome end," she advised through gritted teeth.

The Warden and Jared jerkily nodded, Warden regaining his composure and straightening his suit, while Alice traded Jenny over to Jailbot.

"Now, what do you plan to do about this predicament we seem to be in?"

Jared straightened his tie yet again. "W-Well," he muttered, his voice shaking. "You'll have to be moved to your own private cell, as far away from other inmates as possible."

Jenny smiled. "Ooh, special treatment? How nice of you." Sarcasm, gotta love it. But she was, by a small amount, genuinely grateful for that at least. Less chance of dealing with the other incarcerated beings suited her just fine.

"Only for a _nice, young lady_ such as yourself," said the Warden, now back in a chipper mood. Of course, he was thinking of ways to punish the crazy woman for her little stunt. That kind of behavior didn't fly in his prison, especially if he was threatened.

"Out of curiousity, where is the black dufflebag I arrived with?"

"With all your other confiscated belongings, of course. The same as all of our inmates."

"Alright, then there's two small matters left we need to discuss about my stay here," Jenny exhaled in frustration. It was becoming obvious she would have to serve out the sentence, even if it wasn't technically hers.

"Well, out with them then! I have other things to tend to!" the Warden was also growing tired of the conversation. A more correct word would be 'bored'.

Jenny's left eye twitched in annoyance. Why had she listened to Kitty? The 'man' in front of her should be bleeding over the expensive polished wood of his desk and carpet by now! The other two people in the room should be dead, too, and the robot's machinery scattered throughout the room! She should be finding some way to get home and continue punishing the assholes of society! She should be drinking a Cherry-Doom Brain-Freezy right now, god damn it!

"I assume, like any prison, your inmates have communal showers?"

The Warden's expression soured at his beloved SuperJail being compared to a common penitentiary. Before he could leap to it's defense in what was sure to be a rather dramatic way though, Jared replied to her.

"Something like that, yes."

"And I assume there are no seperate, closed stalls?"

"No..."

"Then when or where, may I ask, would I take my own?"

Given the expressions on their faces, that thought hadn't occured to the Jail staff. How would they go about the female prisoner's bathroom arrangements?

"Sir?" Jared looked to his superior, hoping he had the answer.

The Warden's brow was furrowed in thought. "She could either wait until the other prisoners' are finished in the showers, go in before them, or share Alice's bathroom."

"I'm not sharing my bathroom with a homicidal tramp!" Alice growled. Jenny was rather disturbed about the idea as well, enough so that she ignored Alice's statement.

"She'd have to wait until almost midnight to use the showers or go in at five in the morning," Jared stammered.

"That's actually not such a problem. I don't sleep," Jenny replied to him. It was honestly a much more appealing idea than sharing a bathroom with the 'female' guard.

"Alice, don't be so rude. It's perfectly logical that you two share a restroom, you're both the only ladies on the island," Warden tried to coax Alice into the idea, oblivious to the other conversation next to him.

Alice bristled in anger before crossing her muscular arms over her large chest, a gruff "Not happening," was her reply.

"Hello, let's listen to the homicidal prisoner for a moment!" Jenny shouted to get their attention. Once she had it, she continued. "Taking my condition of not sleeping into consideration and the fact that I have my own personal supplies in my duffle, I'd much rather use the prisoner showers at midnight. There's zero chance another inmate will be there, my secret and well being are safe, and no one has to do anything they don't want to. Everybody wins."

"Very well. Jailbot or Alice will escort you and hold on to your things every other night." Warden agreed.

"Fair enough."

"What was your other matter then, now that that's sorted out?"

"I'd simply like to know how long my sentence is."

Jared shuffled his papers, looking for the one with precisely that. Prisoner's never left SuperJail, but perhaps it would be best to tell that to the unstable woman later.

"Adding up all your crimes and your current psychological state, you have to serve thirteen years for mental rehabilitation, and six hundred and fifty-three years for the other crimes."

Jenny's response wasn't what anyone expected after recieving such news. It started out as a quiet, surpressed chuckle in her throat, then it escalated to a high manic laugh that lasted for a few minutes.

"What's so funny?" Warden demanded to know, a scowl on his face. He wanted to know partially because he was curious, but mostly because the woman's reaction was unusual for a prisoner who had to serve over a dozen life sentences. He expected overwhelming emotions like anger and depression-the sort of reactions that brought a twisted grin to his face-but never did he expect mirth.

It took a few more minutes before Jenny calmed down enough to reply, gasping for air, "Six hundred and sixty-six years is what's funny! My address and now my prison sentence is the number for Hell!" Jenny gave another bark of laughter, unable to grip her aching sides.

"Yes, that's quite amusing," Warden replied dryly. "Jailbot! Take her to her new cell."

"Sir! We need her name for official record!" Jared cried, dropping several papers from his arms, and dropping more when he scrambled to pick them up.

Warden sighed in frustration, growing more bored by the millisecond and wanting the woman (and Jared) away and out of his sight so that he could find another means to entertain himself. Hopefully with Alice...

"Well, what is your name, criminal?"

Jenny was now over her random laughing fit, frustration and calm now fighting for dominance within her. She was in desperate need for more sugar by now, but that is not very important to the story at the moment.

"Jenny C. But, since we're bound to see a lot of each other, please call me Nny," she was replying more to Jared than the childish prison owner. This did not stop him from commenting, much to her extreme displeasure.

"_'C'_ is a letter, not a name," Warden scoffed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to live with that, because I can't remember my full name!" Jenny shouted venomously at him, giving him a murderous glare. She didn't hold it too long, and instead turned it on the floor, her hair creating a curtain for her face as she felt frustrated tears prick in her eyes, but allowed none to fall. "I haven't been able to for years," she grumbled quietly to herself. No one else heard.

"Jailbot, take her away now!" Warden ordered, turning his chair to face the orange tinted glass wall and his prison metropolis.

With that, the prison robot wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist, trapping her arms yet again, and flew off to another part of the compound.

**xXChapter EndXx**

**End A/N: **Got a little shitty toward the end, but nyah. I also know nothing of prisons and such, so we're winging it when it comes to that!:D But then again, SuperJail isn't an average prison, is it? Most anything can happen here. As you'll learn in the next chapter. I'm shit at foreshadowing and you wish to shoot me now, no?*shot*

Anyway, I seriously love the people who've reviewed and alerted this. You know who you are!

Chapter 4 is experiancing slight delay because I no longer have a laptop to work on it…soo, there's another long wait for ya…sorry..-_-"


End file.
